It was Ki
by E.terliz
Summary: An it, Ki, is determined to help her Master.  Even if he does not say to.  She decides to 'investigate' Rachel Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't any anything related to Kim Harrison series. She owns most of the characters.

Summary: Ki, a creature, is looking to move up in the food chain. The way that she will take is though Rachel Morgan.

Thanks to imagination.

Chapter 1:

"Friends make your reason clouded and love _always_ brings sorrow." These are the words I repeated back to my instructor, and I believed them with all of my heart, brains, and guts.

At the House these are the words you must live by. If you are hoping to succeed in to rise to the status of a reputable demon.

I am the fastest un-enhanced creature I know. With a light-almost-blond hair and with the same color eyes I look human. I have often been mistaken as one, which makes me the perfect spy/assassin. Which is what the House has trained me for. My first mission starts tomorrow. I'm ready for it.

My finger tapped with annoyance. Instructor was still standing there looking at me with regret reflected in his goat-like eyes. I waited, he would tell me soon enough, hopefully. If he didn't his stomach would be hurting in a moment. I just wish he knew it. "You can't go tomorrow. Or ever. You may go now."

I turned and left, what else was there to do? They couldn't stop me anyhow. I already know what he wanted to do anyways, fulfill Master's needs. Which is exactly what I'll do. They probably didn't even mean to boot me off the mission, they probably only wanted to test my loyalty to him. I'll prove I'm the most devoted, talented 'it' there ever was and ever will be. No matter the amount of time it will consume, I will be the best.

So first I have to investigate Master's new interest. Rachel Morgan.

I transport back to my quarters to grab all that I needed. My knife, and paw ( my lucky cat foot). I left quickly. I could take down an individual average demon easy peasy. But when there was more than one, things got pretty hairy. Not the good kind of hairy, if there even was one.

I have always like ley-line traveling, it was a unexpected treasure. I first I had thought I would get disgusted, with all the not being able to see your own body, and other stuff like that. But the rush, the feeling of rushing though, and no one, nobody, can stop you. This feeling of freedom is something prize. I have never felt anything like it.

This travel was no different. I had just started to savor the feeling, it didn't last long. But I enjoyed each millisecond immensely.

I found myself on a grave stone. Or at least, what I thought to be one. I looked up to evaluate my surroundings. In front of me there was a church, not to big, just the right size. I would have looked for more detail if I hadn't heard a buzz sound get louder, louder.

I quickly applied my home made human smell- yes I used just the right amount of human this time- and quickly conjured up some crocodile tears, as well as a hysterical act. It worked like a charm. I was the best after all.

I jumped like I had just been electrocuted, then huddled into the fertile position, rocking myself. I concentrated on my constant "please don't hurt me" was just loud enough for the pixie to hear. The buzzing sound quickly faded. Only to come back with footsteps. One pair.

"What happened! How did she get here! You better not-", said a feminine voice before it was cut off rather abruptly.

"I swear I didn't do it! She just appeared here." , Replied a rather offended voice, if I do say so my self.

Warm hands touched my arms, I flinched dramatically. Once the touch returned I started to scream my fake pleas of "please don't hurt me!" over and over again. I flinched once again when a separate hand covered my mouth, for real this time. I hadn't sensed her coming. At all. That never, ever happens.

"Shut up, we're not here to hurt you. Calm down." said a voice struggling to keep the frustration out of if, and failing miserably.

I'm not sure if that would have actually worked on an actual hysterical person, but it worked on the fake kind. I shut my mouth and didn't have to act surprised as I turned around to view the person who had surprised me so.

She was of Asian descent, living vampire, her eyes were of the almond shape, brown. With black hair to match. Dyed at the tips. She was, and nothing but, beautiful. Master might like her to.

She was looking me in the eyes, at first when she saw my eyes she quickly hid her surprise. Probably from experience. Oh crap, crap on a pez dipenser, I must have forgotten to change my eye color. I always remembered to change the shape, but never color. Damn it. If she was as smart as she was beautiful, I was in deep, bottom to the ocean, to the core of the Earth deep in trouble. No human had my color of eyes naturally.

There was another woman standing behind her. Pretty, but not beautiful. She did have lovely red hair, with the contrast of green eyes. But when I looked into those eyes I could tell her beauty didn't consist of her looks only, but of a caring heart that hid beneath. Not the blood pumping heart, the ones humans made up.

If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn I saw a pixie dart from off her shoulder.

As if she could tell my mind had focused elsewhere the vampire gently cupped her hand under my chin and pulled my face to look at hers.

"Who are you?" She asked me. Shit, mistake number two. I haven't thought of a name. I had to think fast, I didn't matter if she knew I was lying, any person in hysterics wouldn't tell a stranger their name, so it wouldn't matter if I lied. I said the first name that entered my mind.

"I-Id, ma'am" I stammered, still in fake scared mode.

I saw the woman's eyebrow arch at my evident lie. She evaluated me for a while longer, then looked to her red headed friend. Her red headed friend looked to be evaluating me to, but with a different sense. Her hair blew softly as if it were in a light pleasant sea breeze. She was looking at my aura. Since she was looking at my aura, I decided it was only far that I look at hers. But I would do it in a more discreet way.

Her aura was black. Black with smut. Lots of it. When I had stared long enough I saw it wasn't completely black, it had a minuscule of a gold color to it. I'm not sure what she saw in my aura, but I now it wasn't good.

Her spine stiffened and she looked at me in fear. "What are you?"

As soon as the words of fear left her mouth, maybe even a little before, the black haired woman jumped back like I was the fuse to a nuke and she was a lighter.

Now how would a person in hysterics respond to that. The answer came to me in a few seconds of heavy debate. All of my innocuousness at chance, I toke seized the only reasonable explanation.

"W-what? I'm a h-human, why would I be anything else. It's not like someone can change your s-species on whim, can they? No, no one could. Absolutely couldn't. No one has that kind of power. Right? Yea, no kind have that kind of p-power. Yeah… I'm human, no doubt what so ever. Zappa, zip, nil, zero, absolutely no chance I'm anything but human!" Am I not a good actor? With that show they won't be able to tell it was a lie. I even put a subtle amount of stored vampire pheromones into the air, just for good measure. They won't be able to tell the difference, even Master wasn't always able to tell the difference most of the time.

The pair of ladies looked at each other in what looked to be a telepathic battle. The black haired lady won, it seems.

"Why are you here?" she asked this question with nothing but serious tone with a underlying threat.

"I apologize for my intrusion, but I have not come here of sake. If I had to point to the accountable party Totem… maybe Zeke, no Totem, would have sent me here." I decided to test the vampire at the last moment when I muttered, "That bastard, probably sittin' all high and mighty in Detroit." If she was strong, she would hear me. Evidently that was a lie. But I like to lie, with all my heart, guts, and brain.

They seemed to accept what I had told them. But now they looked back at me. They were evaluating me again.

"Who's Totem? A boyfriend?" The red-head asked.

"My malicious brother, I caught him." I replied, and yes I did try to make it as cryptic as possible.

They looked like they were about to ask another question, but then I heard that noise, that hum. Humming, humming, it was all I could hear. I screamed and clamped my ears, but it was to late. I had fainted but one moment later.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I began to regain conscience, at the point where all you can do is think, I thought about why I had fainted. I remember humming. What hums? Humming birds, things vibrating at high frequency, electrons, electronics… But I have absolutely have no recollection of any of those objects being present at the moment I fainted. Then might it be magic? If so what kind? A spell to make one faint of some sort? I would have felt it. It could not have been. So then, what the ever-after was it?

I would've continued my thought gathering if I hadn't continued into a fully conscience mind. I felt first. I was wrapped on a somewhat scratchy blanket, like the ones I was used to. I was warm, not cold. Taste came next, there was a weird combination of herbs, I couldn't tell one from another, so I can't tell of the content of the remnants of what ever they had forced me to digest. I suspected a potion, probably a truth potion, but only if they were smart. I can assume the vampire was smart, but does she hold considerable knowledge of magic? I can't be sure of that either. Maybe the witch was smarter than my assumption of when I once perceived her. I always hate things I can't be sure of. I guess I'm like a human in some ways. Smell came next. Where ever my current scene, it smelled of redwood and ash with incense. A strange combination, but appealing all the same. I started to hear next. I wasn't sure if I should like or loathe what was being said. I heard the vampire first.

"… can't just keep her here, especially after what happened with Ceri, you cannot keep strays. We might help her, but I'm not sleeping in the same house with someone,-no some_thing_-I have absolutely no knowledge of. Can't you listen to the logic? Listen to me for once. Can you please do at least that? Please listen to me Ra-"

Something buzzed. This sound caused their argument to cease. I didn't want to open my eyes yet, I still wondered if they were going to talk about anything else, so I couldn't tell what it was. I heard another voice, this voice matched that of the red head.

"Glenn, it's about time you called. What the hell is she?" I couldn't hear what was being said to reply to her question, so I had to open my eyes to judge her facial expression. A big mistake, the vamp was staring right at me. Into my eyes, she must have had anticipated my waking. Or she already knew I was to wake at that moment. I glanced to the red head's voice had come from. She had a phone to her ear, but the screen was dim. There had never been a call, they just played me. Well shit. Intelligence was a quality at least one of them withheld.

"Bother to answer that question for us, Id?" She hadn't even bothered to hide her triumph in her voice.

Now that my eyes were open I began to view my surroundings. I was in a building with high ceilings as well as the patterns on the colorful stained glass. It gave the felling of the elderly, though from appearances, no elderly lives here in the time of present day. A place of religion maybe?

"I am human I replied." Willing an icy coldness into my voice. I knew that was a lie, but I finished the thought mentally,_ if you consider unknown as human, to attempt to keep the lie out of my voice. The red head's head jerked suddenly downward. Her red hair followed the movement._

I looked to see what she had looked at. There was an earth charm around her neck. It was glowing red, a truth charm. So she was in on it to. If this is what the average greeting, I was going to have a hard time finding 'Rachel Morgan'.

They both looked at each other once again, after breaking their look, in unison looked, at me. They were expecting something. What were they waiting for? I could not fathom one sensible possibility . The pieces came together as an undeniable itch traveled though my throat. The itch turned into sound that told the truthful answer. "I don't know."

Both of my captors eyes widened to a diameter I didn't think possible. More than Master when I first bested my instructor. Which was the biggest I had ever seen. Till now, that is. Wishing that I had simply was null to the spell, the red head checked her charm once again. It glowed green. Only then did she fully believe I remained ignorant of my species.

She moved on quickly, " What are you doing here. Id?" Internally I smiled the biggest smile I could imagine, she asked 'Id', and I'm not known as Id. I am known as Ki, not Id. I didn't have the need to answer. So I didn't.

After about 10 seconds, the red-head's brows drew together giving her face the small wrinkle between her brows. She looked at me in confusion, then back to the vampire. She looked down again, for a reason I have no knowledge of. Anger showed on her face shortly, then satisfaction. She smiled the smile of victory and stepped towards me with the smile never leaving her innocuous face. "Who are you?"

I internally smiled again, I am no who, I am an it. This time I let my smile show this time. I was getting tired of their questing, all I wanted to do is find Rachel Morgan, evidently these people were not offering their hand in assistance. Patience was never my thing. I stood a stepped closer to the red head, almost in her personal space. Her smile didn't falter, she was over confident in her abilities. I hope it gets her killed later.

"I'm going now, the time was not pleasant." I turn and went into the nearest door. I had almost forgotten the vampire, it might have been her intention. She sprinted towards me. I'll admit, she was fast, but I've faced much, much worst. I sidestepped her easily and continued my way towards the door in my sights and continued moving away from them. I felt the red head move and shortly after heard a popping sound. Instinct was the only thing that made me duck.

She was at least 10ft away from me when she shot her gun, so the projectile just barley passed over my head. My hair moved from the speed of the bullet. My back was still facing the red-head, and the vampire was in the doorway. Her eyes locked on me in a predators gaze, analyzing my movements. I slowly feigned to the right, watching her only though my peripheral vision. She didn't take my feign, but she began rather fast moving at my unmoving figure. I'd seen the move used to many times, no way was I going to fall for it once more. I slouched and broke fast to my right, narrowly avoiding the vampire's outstretched arm. I have passed the vamp.

Still moving toward the door, with my 'ha-ha' smile stuck to my face, the door gave a gold/black glint that no ordinary door should have. There was a circle surrounding me, and I didn't notice. What did they feed me? I really hate witches, always make things harder. Every fuckin' time. I stopped right before the door and turned. They both were looking at me, but I didn't have time to see their expression. The buzzing started again.

I don't even hold the memory of falling. I was begging to miss the ever-after.


End file.
